Birthday Girl
by cloudsword
Summary: Shadows helps Sassy to celebrate her birthday and get's a surprise himself.  READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


**Bolt Warrior's Soul**

**Side story: Birthday Girl**

Bolt and all of its characters belong to Disney, not me.

Sassy, a white cat with a black stomach and paws, yawned deeply as she woke up, snuggled close to an enormous jet black cat. Smacking her lips together, she got up and stretched out her legs, before making her way to the window. 'Why did I get that close to him in the first place?' she thought to herself as she looked around the room. The run down house her and Shadows, the black cat almost twice her size, were currently hold up in had broken furniture everywhere. The walls were still standing, and the roof hadn't collapsed yet, but by the looks of things, that might just happen very soon. As she neared the window, she felt a sudden chill go down her spine, and she leapt to the sill, only to find it severally snowing outside. A blizzard had moved in while they were asleep. 'Oh I remember now.' She thought to herself. She was brought out of her revere when she heard Shadows yawn loudly. "Do you really have to do that?" she asked as she turned her head to look at him. "Yup." he said simply as he began scratching his neck with his left hind paw. "Ugh." she sighed as he continued acting like a dog, just to get her goat. After teasing her, he got up off of the floor and walked to her. The two of them shared a quiet moment as they watched the snow fall, "Hey you were made by a scientist right?" he suddenly asked. Sassy turned to him in an annoyed confusion, "You just have to bring this up don't you?" "I actually have a better reason then making you angry this time. What day were you created?" Shadows asked. Sassy was caught off guard by this question, and her eyes widened in shock, "Uh…I don't remember." She admitted. But became even more surprised when he asked, "Then how am I to know when your birthday is?" with a straight face. Her mind began to work overtime, as she thought of what or where he might be going with his question. "We've been friends for almost a year," he said, "so I wanted to finally say 'Happy Birthday' to you at least once." With that, he turned around and went back to the corner of the room where a pile of broken things lay. He used his right front paw to dig around in the junk a little, before she watched him bend his head down to pick something up. When he turned around, she saw a small Bolt plushy doll in his mouth, in near perfect condition. When Shadows reached her he placed the doll down in front of her and said, "I know it's not the real thing, but it will have to do until we find him again." Sassy looked down at the little doll, it was about half her size. She felt tears in her eyes when she heard him say, "Happy Birthday, Sassy. Whenever it is." Sassy let the tears fall to the ground, the Dr. never paid this much attention to her, and this kind of attention was something she never thought she'd experience. Looking up to him she whispered, "It's just perfect." and buried her face into his chest. His eyes opened wide when she did this, but to his surprise they got even wider when she began to purr into him, tickling his fur. "But I thought that…" he tried to ask, but Sassy stopped him by shaking her head further into his chest, "He's not my friend. I'd rather have you." she admitted. Shadows smiled at this display, and bent down to lick her on her head. Then he smiled a little devilishly and said, "Just wait till Valentine's Day, I'll really surprise you." Sassy removed her face from his fur to give him a laughing glare, "Don't get ahead of yourself Hot Shot. I can still kick your tail." She chuckled.

At Penny's house, a pure white male American Shepherd snuggled close to a female black cat with a white muzzle and chest with matching paws. Bolt and Mittens just lay there on the front porch just enjoying each others' company. "Mittens?" Bolt asked. "Mmh?" Mittens nearly purred. "Can I ask you something?" he said, turning his head towards her. Mittens slowly turned her own head to look into Bolt's brown eyes, "What would you like for your birthday, the Kits and I want to get you something special." he suddenly asked. Mittens' eyes shot open in shock, and she ended up laughing uncontrollably. Rolling around on the porch and flopping her tail against the ground. Bolt could only smile at the scene, until the Kits charged out of the doggy door and piled onto their laughing mother, laughing along with her. "You better ask me what I want for Christmas first Bolt. Because my birthday isn't for a while." Bolt slowly smiled at her comment, realizing how silly he must have sounded. Suddenly he shot up and tackled his entire family off of the porch and into the fresh snow. When they came up, it was anyone's game as the entire family had one big snowball fight.

**The End**


End file.
